True Demons
by Shadowyman
Summary: When Luffy and his crew land on an island with an enslaved town, an opressive Marine base, and a government conspiracy, they meet a strange individual who sheds new light on the powers of the Devil Fruits. Warning Lemons. L/R, L/N and eventually L/R/N
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Nor do I make any profit out of this story.

This is just a plot that has been stuck in my head for quite a while. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

True Demons

"Oy Luffy! You stole from my plate again."

"Myoorry!"

"Luffy! Don't talk with your mouth full of food when you're next to me!"

It was nighttime in the Grand Line and so was dinnertime on the Thousand Sunny. As usual, Luffy was stuffing his mouth with all the food that he could get his rubber hands on, while Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were trying fruitlessly to keep Luffy away from their own plates. Robin brought her hand to her mouth and chuckled quietly as fight progressed, while he orange haired friend Nami just sighed and tried to block out all the noise. Brook was busy playing his violin, a tradition he started after each meal. Zoro was long gone and was working out diligently in the Crow's Nest. Sanji was split between kicking Luffy's giant cheek and asking the two beautiful women if they want desert.

"Would you freaking stop it Mugiwara?!" Franky yelled. "I can't be suuuppperrrr without any food."

"Yeah!" Usopp and Chopper added.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Nami asked as nicely as she could at the moment. Luffy swallowed the food he had in his mouth and he and the rest exclaimed, "He started it!" Soon the guys all had a large bump on their heads with a furious Nami looming over them, her fist out and smoking. "You all started it!" Robin just chuckled some more before excusing herself from the table,

Thank you Nami-sawn!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he began to gather all the dishes. "By the way, our food supply is running low…" Sanji gave a noticeable glare to Luffy. '…again."

"It doesn't matter. According to my calculations, as long as the wind direction doesn't change over night, we'll arrive at the next island tomorrow morning."

This got everyone riled up. "Adventure! Adventure!" Luffy yelled. "I hope we'll have some great fun adventure on the mystery island." Sanji was quietly mumbling a list of ingredients he will need from the island. Chopper silently hoped that the island would have some new medical books. Usopp was chanting with Luffy. And Franky let out a loud "SUPER!"

* * *

The next morning…

"Land Ho!" Usopp called from the Crow's Nest.

The Mugiwara crew all left their cabins and looked towards the island. The island was rather large and had a huge mountain on it. The rest of the island seemed to be covered in large rocks and small vegetation.

"Yatta!" Luffy exclaimed as they docked at the harbor. Just as Luffy was about to run off, Nami grabbed his cheek and dragged him back to the ship.

"Oww, that hurt Nami!" Luffy said as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Well don't go run off like that before the crew splits up," said a peeved off Nami.

"So how is this going to work out?" Zoro asked as he stepped down from the Crow's Nest. "How about me, Usopp, and Sanji go and get the supplies we need." Nami suggested. "And Luffy, Robin, and Chopper will go and explore the town. Brook, Zoro, and Franky will stay on the Sunny and watch it." Everyone nodded and disembarked.

* * *

2 hours later…

"Okay Nami-swan! I got all the ingredients I needed." Sanji said. Nami sighed, there was nothing else to buy around the town. No surprise either, because from the look of the place anyone can tell that is was a very poor town.

"There's no clothes to buy here." Nami whined as her group headed back to Sunny Go.

"Clothes? There's nothing in this town. I searched everywhere and I couldn't find anything to make my boshis with." Usopp said.

"He's right Nami-swan, even the market barely had anything food there." Sanji added as he pushed his cart of raw food.

"This town may be poor, but it's big as hell." Usopp said. "My feet are killing me." Nami and Sanji both nodded in agreement. Spotting a nearby tavern, the three decide to go inside and rest up a bit.

Upon entering the place, they noticed that it was devoid of life, save for the bartender. Nami and Usopp sat at the bar while Sanji double checked that all of his ingredients were still in good condition.

"Even the bar is empty, I wonder where all the townsfolk are," Nami thought out loud. The bartender heard her and said, "You must be new here if you're wondering about that."

"Ah, we're new to the town," Usopp answered.

Bartender shook his head while giving the trio a frown. "I hope you aren't planning to stay here, this island is no place for travelers." Nami gave the beverage dealer a raised brow. "And why is that?" The bartender looked shocked after hearing that. "You mean you never heard of this island?" The three shook their heads.

"No, never heard of this island."

The bartender let out a large sigh, deciding whether or not to tell these strangers the island's history. _I might as well, I don't want them to get killed here._

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This island is soooooooo boring!!!" Luffy complained rather loudly. He was walking around the town center with Robin and Chopper following, both also seemed rather bored as well.

"I agree with Luffy, there isn't even a bookstore here," Robin said. "No medical store either," Chopper added.

Robin gazed up at the sky, noticing that the sun was starting to set. "Captain-san. Maybe we should start heading back to the ship." Luffy nodded. "We should, I'm hungry again!" Not a second after Robin's suggestion, the three heard a large BANG somewhere close by. A few seconds later, several more BANGS were heard.

"I wonder what's happening over there." The three had their heads turned to the direction of the noise.

"Maybe it's something fun to do!" Luffy said, a large smile on his face. Chopper however was a lot more worried about the ruckus in town. "I don't know Luffy, I'm smelling gunpowder in the air." Robin nodded, "We should leave, it might be Mari…"

"I'm goin' to check it out."

"Matte Luffy!" Chopper and Robin both yelled, but to no avail. Luffy was already using is gomu powers to grab on a nearby house and used a Gomu Gomu no Rocket to fly towards the noise.

"Ahhh. Ahhh." Chopper's mouth was wide open as he just stared at the house Luffy just flew off of. Robin was just quietly chuckling to herself.

"Quickly Doctor-san, we should find Luffy-san before he gets into any trouble." Chopper nodded and the two headed off to where the noise was.

* * *

Back at the tavern…

"Nani? There's a Marine base here?" Sanji asked incredulously. "Indeed there is one here I'm afraid." The bartender said while getting a few drinks for the three.

"So this island is called Heaven's Mountain Island." Nami said to herself as she sipped her beverage. The bartender nodded, "It's named after the large mountain in the island's center."

"So what was the island like before the we got here?' Usopp asked,

The bartender let out another large sigh before answering. "Heaven's Mountain was once a wonderful place. Tourists from around the world came to see and try to climb the mountain. The town here became rich and was prosperous." He paused before continuing.

"But everything changed when the Marines came here."

Nami, Usopp, and Sanji all looked at each with confusion. All three knew that the Marines were somewhat bad, but never so evil to turn this once lively town into a poor, desolate place.

"I know, we all thought the Marines were going to help us at first. Setting a small base in order to enforce the law and keep out pirates. But it wasn't like that at all." The bartender continued. "When they came, they started building their base on one of Heaven's Mountain's peaks. We were fine with that, but after they were done with the construction, they enslaved the people here."

"Nani?!" The Mugiwaras all gasped.

Without missing a beat, the bartender continued. "They forced the people to start mining the west side of the mountain. When we asked why, they announced that their scientists discovered that there is a large concentration of seastone inside the mountain and they needed it for prisoners. Soon word got out and no one started coming to visit the mountain again. Our resources fell and now the town is merely a shadow of it's former self."

"That's horrible," Usopp said.

"Wait, didn't you guys try to revolt or something?" Sanji asked.

The bartender shook his head. "We tried, but there's a huge army of Marines here, a little over 2000 men are stationed here. Plus, 4 Captains were sent here to keep the men in line and they all obey their commanding officer, who is currently in the Marine base."

"Commanding officer?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, no one has ever seen the person and came back to tell us. All we know is that the person was once a vice-admiral, but got demoted in order to stay here and oversee the base."

This news shocked Nami to her very core. Usopp was in a worse condition, as his mouth was gaping open and his eyes showed dread.

"Nami-san, what should we…"

"We are getting out of here." Nami said firmly.

"Agreed," said Usopp. Sanji gave his usual reply of a yes and a eye of hearts.

"Ossan, thank you for the info." Nami said before leaving in a hurry. The kind man nodded and added, "I suggest you leave quickly, the Marines should be going on their daily patrol right about now." That only served to make the three worry even more about their ship. However, only one thing other than the ship made Nami nervous as hell.

_Luffy, don't go and do something stupid!_

* * *

Okay, first chapter done. I know that Marines aren't usually that evil, but remember the Tenryuubito, those guy's were some evil SOB's. I would like to know if I portrayed the characters correctly.

Japanese Vocab (though I doubt you guys will need it)

Nani- "what"

Matte-"wait"

Mugiwara- "Strawhat" (obviously)

Reviews, suggestions, and making fun of my errors are all welcome.

Any flames will be used to boil my tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Usopp: Shadowyman doesn't own One Piece, the greaaaaaaaaaat Captain Usopp does!!!

Me: "grabs Usopp's nose and throws him away" What he means is that Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece, not him.

* * *

"My god is it boring here!" Franky yelled to no one in particular. He and Brook were sitting on the grass lawn on the Sunny. Zoro was up in the Crows Nest working out again.

"I agree Franky-san." Brook said as he was sipping his cup of tea. "Any longer and I might die of boredom, but I'm already dead! Yohohohohohoho!" Franky just grumbles in reply, not humored by the skeleton man's joke.

"I'm going to go for a walk around town." Franky jumped down to the docks and started walking towards the town. Brook grabbed his cane and was quick to follow Franky's actions, but when he caught up to him he said, "Franky-san, we shouldn't leave the ship unattended like that."

Franky shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Zoro can watch the ship. Besides, I'm only going to be gone for a few minutes." And with that, he started walking towards town. Brook took a look back at the ship, contemplating whether or not to stay.

"Gomen Luffy-san, but I could go for a stroll around town." Using his light legs, he quickly caught up with Franky.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town…

*Pant *Pant

A lone man was hiding in a narrow alley, out on the street were Marines. All out finding something.

"Keep searching! He couldn't have escaped so quickly."

The man's eyes turned to the other street the alley connected to. No Marines in sight. Taking his chance, he ran off in hopes of reaching somewhere safe.

"There he is!"

"Oh fuck my life!" The man said as he ran down the street, Marines right behind him.

"Fire, shoot him to death!" One of the Marines cried.

Hearing rifles being pointed, he ran even faster, in hopes of dodging the incoming fire.

"Fire!"

_I'm done for!_

"ROCKET!!!"

Before the Marines even acknowledged the voice, they found themselves crashing into a nearby house. The man just stood there and gawked at the sight before him. From the wreckage, a young boy wearing a red vest, blue shorts and a strawhat emerged.

"Oh man. That scared me for a moment." The boy said as he dusted off his straw hat.

"Who…who are you?"

The boy put his strawhat back on and announced, "I'm Luffy. Nice to meet ya!" The man shook his head in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you Luffy." Luffy gave the man a grin. The man before him wasn't a man at all, in fact he seemed to be his age, around 17. He had short, black hair that was spiky. He was well fit and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt that said BOSSMAN in red on it.

"Awww, seems like there's nothing fun here after all." Luffy said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well seeing you fly from the sky was pretty fun for me." The kid said. Unbeknownst to the two, there were Marines coming from where the kid was running from.

"By the way, who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Me? Well I…"

"Stop right there you scum!"

Luffy and his new friend turned to see large group of Marines on the street, weapons at ready.

"Oh yeah. Did I mention that I was being chased by Marines?" The kid asked.

Luffy shook his head. "So, what about it." A sweat drop appeared on the kid's head.

_He is so oblivious to what is going on._

"Give yourself up Devil Kid. You have no where to run!" The Marines shouted.

"Oh! You're name is Devil Kid? What a weird name." Luffy said while chuckling.

"That's not my name!" The so-called Devil Kid yelled at Luffy. "That's my nickname!"

"Oi, isn't that other guy that Mugiwara kid. The one with a 300 million bounty?" A Marine asked. The whole group gasped, shocked that a kid with such a high bounty would just appear out of nowhere.

"300 million bounty? You must be pretty strong." The Devil Kid said. "I have to be strong, the King of the Pirates must be a strong guy right?" "The King of the Pirates?" The Devil Kid asked incredulously. "Yeah, I'm going to find One Piece!" Luffy said with determination.

While Luffy and the Devil Kid talked, the Marines were watching with sweat drops. "Did they forget that we were here?" One Marine asked. "It doesn't matter, just capture them!"

"Huh?" The two criminals said as their attention was once again on the seemingly incompetent Marine force.

"Fire!"

"Luffy, watch out!" But Luffy just stood there as the Marines' bullets flew right into his body. The kid thought Luffy would die there and now, but the bullets were trapped in Luffy's body and made a long line behind him.

"That won't work on me!" Luffy yelled as the bullets sprang out from his body, back to the Marines. The Marines jumped and ran in random directions, hoping to dodge the bullets.

"You have a Devil Fruit ability?" Luffy responded by grabbing his cheeks and stretching them out in a comical way. "Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi. I'm a rubber man." Stars replaced the kid's eyes as he heard Luffy. "That's freaking awesome."

Meanwhile the Marines calmed down and got ready to attack again. "Guns won't work on him, attack with your swords." The Marines yelled as they ran towards Luffy, swords in hand.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" Luffy yelled, his leg stretching and kicking the Marines away. Again, the Devil Kid's eyes were sparkling in amazement.

"That little brat. Keep attacking!" Another wave of Marines charged forward, only to be on the receiving end of a Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun. "Sergeant, he's too tough to attack. We can't do anything to him." A battered Marine said. The sergeant growled under his breath. Noticing that the Devil Kid was too busy staring at Luffy, he ordered his men to attack him instead.

"Fire at the Devil Kid, he is our main objective."

"What?" He tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. As he heard the gunshots, he felt searing pain in his upper body. Luffy turned to see his new friend face down on the street, bleeding profusely and not moving.

"Oi Devil Kid! Are you okay?" Luffy ran to his side and turned him over.

"Why did you shoot him? What did he ever do you to guys?" Luffy asked with an angry look in his eye.

The Marine sergeant scoffed at Luffy's question. "You have no need to know what that kid has done. But you will be a nice bonus for us when we turn you in."

"Just try!" said Luffy.

"Men!" The sergeant raised his hand as his group of soldiers got ready. "Attack…"

"Sies Fluer!"

The sergeant screamed as hands started to grow from his body. His men too screamed. "What? What is that?"

"Clutch!"

The hands grabbed the sergeants neck and pulled his torso back so much that his spine cracked. The Marines could only watch in horror.

Luffy on the other hand was happy as can be when he saw the hands appear. "Robin! Chopper! You're here!"

Robin and Chopper smiled as they saw their Captain's huge smile. They quickly ran to his side before asking. "What's going on over here?"

Chopper looked at Luffy's feet to find the Devil Kid, covered in blood and barely breathing. "Luffy! Why is someone dying here!?" Luffy pointed at the Marines and explained, "They shot him for no reason. You bastards."

When the Marines saw the fierce look in Luffy's eyes, they weren't hesitant to get the hell out of there. Robin and Luffy dropped their fighting stance at the sight of their backs.

"This isn't good, he's hurt pretty badly." Chopper said as he checked the kid's body. Robin put her hand on his chest. "He's barely breathing too." She was about to add that he barely has a heart beat but her heart started to beat irregularly, causing her to remove her hand and start coughing. Luffy and Chopper didn't notice as their attention was still on the Devil Kid.

"Chopper, can you help him?" Luffy asked. Chopper nodded. "Yeah, but we have to get him to the ship. Quickly as well, or else he might die."

"Right, lets hurry then." Luffy grabbed the kid and put him on his back, as if he was giving him a piggy-back ride.

"Let's go." Chopper transformed to sprint point and started for the ship, Robin and Luffy followed in suit.

* * *

"Jeez, where are those guys?" Nami asked. Usopp, Sanji, and Nami have already made it back to the ship without trouble. But when they returned, Zoro was the only one on the ship. When Nami asked them where Franky and Brook went, he simply replied, "How the hell should I know?"

"I hope they weren't confronted by the Marines." Usopp said. He shuddered as he remembered that there was a vice-admiral on the island. "If they get captured, then we'll have to leave the island."

"How dare you say that Usopp!" Sanji said as he kicked Usopp in the gut. Usopp flew across the deck and crashed into the small garden. "Sanji you bastard! Why did you kick me?" Sanji replied with another kick to the gut. "How dare you try to leave Robin-swan behind!"

Nami looked away from the fight, her eyes on the small poor town.

Even though Sanji is just being a womanizer, he is still right. We can't just leave those guys out there with the Marines. Especially not Luffy…

A blush found its way to Nami's cheeks as she though about Luffy. About how he never left her behind in all their adventures. She shook the idea away from her head and tried to think about something other than her idiot captain.

Luffy, please be safe.

* * *

Oooooh, Nami is so worried about Luffy. It's so cute ain't it? And just who is this mysterious Devil Kid? Do you guys know, cause I sure as hell don't (or do I).

Please review and give suggestions. It's what brings joy to my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: The day that I own One Piece is the day Luffy becomes a genius, which I hope never happens.

* * *

Chapter 3

While Luffy and his new friend had their Marine encounter, Brook and Franky had their own by the dock.

"Weapons Left!" Franky yelled as a cannonball flew out of his open left arm, blowing the Marines in front of it away and into unconsciousness.

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed. Using his nimble legs, he quickly ran through the Marines, each one he passed soon had a large wound on their bodies. The two had met the government a little after they decided to leave the Sunny. Though the two pirates beat each wave of Marines down, they kept coming.

"Tch, these pirates are definitely part of the Strawhats." The Marine captain said as he watched the battle ensue.

"Please Sheila-sama, we need help!" A nameless Marine yelled just before he was cut by Brook's sword.

"Oh fine." Sheila jumped in front of the two Strawhats, her captain's cape gently flying as she landed. "Oh?" Franky said. "A captain eh?"

"Oh dear," Brook said as calmly as he could. "From what I've heard, that Smoker-san is the same rank. And Luffy wasn't even able to beat him."

"I am surprised that a famous pirate group like yourselves stopped here. Most of the patrols around here are just so boring without anyone to fight." Sheila said. She was dressed in a fashion much like Hina, but only the pink was changed to green. Sheila's hair was jet black and hanging from her head to her waist.

"You seem so confident onee-chan." Franky said while posing in his signature pose. "Do you think you have what it takes to beat us?" Sheila just smiled. Instead of answering, she raised her black-colored gloved hand and made a fist.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Luffy and company had reached the Sunny and had the "Demon Kid" in Chopper's infirmary. While Chopper was patching the kid up, Luffy, Robin, Nami, and Sanji were sitting around in the dining room.

"Sanji, food!" Luffy groaned, his head on the table. Nami and Sanji just stared the rubber boy with confusion. They had never seen Luffy this down before. Sure he was tired when he was hungry, but not like this. Luffy's eyes were half-closed, his body limp, and he was breathing slow. The two turned to Robin who was also a bit unusual as well. Instead of reading, she had her arms on the table and her head face down on them.

"What happened you two? You're never this tired after a fight." Nami asked. Sanji just put his arm in front of her.

"Maybe they met a captain over there and got in a fight. It would explain the condition of that kid they brought back in." Nami nodded and let Sanji to his cooking.

A few moments after Sanji left to the kitchen, Chopper entered and looked relieved.

"That child had some pretty bad wounds, but he'll live-what happened to Luffy and Robin?!" Chopper exclaimed as he saw the two. Nami put her hand to her face and shrugged. "Who knows, maybe that battle was a little too tough on them." Chopper shook his head. "Maybe for Luffy, but not Robin. Me and Robin just found Luffy before he told us to leave with the child." Nami's eyes widened. "Well, maybe Robin is just a little tired."

"I have to make sure," Chopper said. He jumped on the table and started to do a small check up on Luffy and Robin. After checking on them, Chopper couldn't find the reason for their unusual actions. Guessing that they were just tired, Chopper morphed into his Heavy Point and carried them to their beds.

* * *

Back to Franky and Brook…

Things were not looking good. Some of the houses nearby were destroyed as a part of the battle. Dust flew everywhere and in the middle were the three combatants. Franky was barely standing and had scorch marks all over his body, his large shirt was ripped and burned. Blood was dripping from his mouth and also from some parts of his body. Brook was already done for the count and was laying next to Franky.

"Don't tell me that's all the great Cyborg Franky can muster up." Sheila taunted. She was virtually unscathed. The only different was that there were some bullet holes in her captain's cape and some tears as well.

"Chikuso! What kind of power is that?" Franky asked. Sheila raised her hand slightly and a green glow formed around it.

"Just who are you?"

"I am Captain Brosio Sheila. User of the Plasma-Plasma no mi."

* * *

Three hours later…

Dinner was very strange and awkward with half the crew missing. With Franky and Brook still out on their stroll and Robin and Luffy still asleep, the only crew members who were eating were Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper.

"God damn, were are Franky and Brook?" Sanji asked to no one in particular. "I knew we shouldn't have left Zoro behind, the shitty marimo can't even keep track of his own nakama."

"At least I don't only keep track of all the women around me," Zoro retorted with a smirk on his face.

"What was that you green-haired shit head?"

"You want to fight you curly-curly pervert?"

Luckily Nami intervened just before the fight broke out. When Nami returned to her seat, the two fighters were out cold on the floor with large comical bumps on their heads.

"Sanji-kun does have a point though. Those two have been out way too long."

"You don't think that they got into some kind of trouble do you?" Chopper asked worriedly, thoughts about Franky and Brook getting beaten or captured going thorough his mind.

Nami waved her hand. "Nah, those two are strong enough to get out of any situation. It's what's happening to Lu…ffy…and Rob…in." Nami turned around and made her way to the door.

"What's going on Nami-chwan?" A now conscious Sanji asked.

"Shh! I think I hear someone outside."

The remaining Strawhats quieted down and did indeed hear something.

"Okay, okay. My turn!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can do you silly."

Zoro was the first to react. He ran to the door, opened it and got ready for any enemy on the deck. Instead of finding any enemies, Zoro saw something completely different. On the starboard side (right) was a huge net made out of arms grabbing into each other. And in the middle of the deck was Luffy and Robin.

"Let's just do it." Robin said. Luffy shrugged and nodded. Robin backed up to the very starboard side and then ran straight to the other side. By the time this was all happening, the rest of the crew was outside and was watching quietly. When Robin was near the other side, she jumped. The crew was shocked and expected her to fall to her watery grave. But instead Luffy jumped and stretched his limbs to grab onto the sail stuck his feet straight through the floorboards.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Luffy yelled as Robin jumped right into his torso and stretched out over the ocean.

"…SLINGSHOT!"

Luffy stretched back and flung Robin to the other side at speeds even Zoro couldn't comprehend. This time the net of arms saved Robin and she fell down to the deck.

"That was so fun!" Robin squealed as she jumped up and down, a huge smile plastered on her usually gentle face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Nami yelled as she made her way to the bumbling duo. "Don't you know you could of died? And why were you doing that anyway Robin? That's so unlike you."

Robin just pouted and Luffy did the same after he ran back to her.

"Why are trying to ruin me and Gomu's fun?" Robin asked.

"Gomu?" Sanji asked. "Don't you mean Luffy."

"No you silly cook, I mean Gomu. That is his name after all."

Luffy just smiled and laughed. "Ah, these guys are just being killjoys Hana. They'll never let us have any fun."

Now the crew had their eyes on Luffy. They were all thinking the same thing by now.

_What the hell is happening here?_

* * *

Hmm, Robin and Luffy are suddenly acting strange and out of character. I wonder what happened.

In the meantime, review and give suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Got it? Good.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight." Nami said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're telling me that you two are named Gomu and Hana and have no recollection of who Luffy and Robin are?"

"Gomu" sighed heavily and relied. "Okay listen. I'm Gomu and she is Hana. I sort of remember who this Luffy person is but everything else was black."

"Hana" nodded in agreement. Though Luffy's transformation into Gomu wasn't too big, they were still acting pretty much the same, except that Gomu seemed more patient and intelligent than Luffy was normally. But Robin's transformation was very dramatic. Instead of sitting straight and proper like Robin does, Hana was sitting cross-legged and her head was turning all around, observing the crew and the surrounding.

The rest of the crew was still in shock what is happening. Zoro was scratching head in trying to figure out what is going on. Usopp and Chopper both were rubbing their chins and tilting their heads. Sanji of course was having a huge fit about everything.

"Oh my sweet Robin-chwan!" Sanji yelled out as tears ran out of his eyes. "Don't you remember me? How could forget the man who cooked for you everyday and night, all while giving you the best service and affection that a beauty like you deserves?"

"Hana" was staring quizzically at the blond cook, her eyes narrowing a bit as she searched through her memories. "I'm pretty sure I would remember you from somewhere. After all, not many people have a stupid looking curly eyebrow like you."

You could hear a pin drop after Hana said that. Everyone except Gomu looked at Robin with wide eyes. Gomu was too busy laughing his ass off.

"Hah hah! Nice one Hana! Those eyebrows do look pretty stupid." Gomu laughed out. Sanji was torn between finding a corner to crawl into and cry and beating Gomu's ass. He chose the latter.

"You shitty gomu bastard!" Sanji lunged with a kick to Gomu's face. Gomu immediately stopped laughing. He easily sidestepped the kick and punched the cook right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Sanji flew across the ship and crashed into the ship's sail.

"Luffy! What the hell was that for?" Nami yelled. Usopp screamed in terror, Chopper ran to Sanji's side to give medical aid, and Zoro jumped up with a look of surprise. Sure Luffy was a violent captain, but he never attacked his crewmates on purpose and with the idea of hurting them. No, this man isn't Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami said. "How could hurt Sanji-kun? He's your crewmate."

Gomu turned to the navigator with dark eyes. Nami gasped as she gazed into her captain's eyes. She saw no bright joy that was usually in Luffy's eyes, instead she saw a gray fog in his eyes.

"I'll tell you for the last fucking time." Gomu said in a low voice. "I'm not Luffy. And I don't know or care for any of you." Gomu then turned to Hana with a sudden bright smile.

"Except for you Hana." Hana stood up and flashed Gomu a big bright smile. "Of course Gomu, I'm always here for you."

Zoro had his hand on his katana by now, his eyes not leaving Gomu and Hana. Chopper was still treating Sanji, some of his ribs were broken and he was currently unconscious. Usopp also had his weapon, the great Kabuto out and was aiming at the two, though his arms were shaking horribly.

Gomu took another look at Sanji. "Gomen asai. But I honestly don't know any of you. I don't even know where I am right now. I'm not your captain so I have no reason to stay here."

"Matte!" Zoro said. "Luffy or Gomu or whatever the hell you want to call yourself. Stay here for a while and we'll find a way to change you back to being Luffy again. Same for you too Robin."

Now it was Hana's turn to get mad. "Change us back? I don't know who this Robin person is and I sure as hell won't let you make me and Gomu go back to that place."

"W-w-what place?" Usopp asked, his hand not leaving his slingshot.

Hana turned to Gomu and hugged him, putting her face onto his chest, as if they were a couple. Nami's faced unconsciously scowled at the unusual sight.

"I don't know where that place was, but it was dark and scary. Me, and Gomu and our friends were the only ones there."

"Enough is enough Hana." Gomu whispered as he brought his hand to rub Hana's back. Gomu turned to the others. "I know that you are all good people, but no force on earth can make us go back to that dreadful place. Not even you wishing for this Luffy and Robin back. We'll take our leave now."

"Luffy wait…" Usopp started, but it was too late. Gomu jumped off the ship with an amazing force that threw him up to an incredible height. Hana was right behind him with a jump that nearly equaled Gomu's. The crew unhinged their jaws while watching the usually calm and not physically motivated woman jump across the small portion of sea and land next to her partner.

Before anyone else could say anything, the two ran off into the town. The crew was left in shambles and in tears.

"Kuso! Luffy! Robin!" Zoro hollered as he ran to the edge of the Sunny.

"Luffy and Robin left us!" Usopp and Chopper cried while rivers of tears fell from their eyes. Snot dribbled out their nostrils and when their legs couldn't hold them up anymore, the two fell to the grass and lay there.

Sanji had gained consciousness already but chose to not get up. Underneath his hair and shadow, he silently wept for both his captain and Robin.

But the one who felt the loss the worst was Nami. Her legs gave out already and she was on her knees. Her eyes were fixated on the spot Gomu and Hana… No where LUFFY and ROBIN last stood on the ship. Even if the two have gone insane, there was no way that Luffy and Robin would abandon the crew and ship like that. Tears dropped to the ground as Nami cried.

'Luffy. Robin. How could you? All that we have been through, lost in a minute. How could this happen.' Nami was lost in her thoughts. 'We never should have gone to this island. Never should of left the ship. Never should have let that boy on.'

Nami suddenly gasped at the revelation. The Boy! All this happened because of him. She stood up and started her way towards Chopper's infirmary.

"Nami?" Chopper asked through his tears. "What are you doing?"

Nami didn't stop nor did she answer the question. Even when the others did the same as Chopper, Nami didn't stop. When she opened the door, the boy was still there on the bed. A snot bubble was present on his nose and the soft sound of snoring broke the awkward silence. He was still bandaged up and the blood was starting to dry. Without missing a beat, Nami made her way to the bed.

"What'll we do now? We can't have a crew without Luffy." Usopp said. He and Chopper had stopped their grueling and are now sitting on the grass lawn. Zoro was sitting by the main mast while Sanji sat on the steps leading to the kitchen floor.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Zoro answered.

"What do you mean? You have a plan?"

"The plan," Sanji said. "Is that we get the idiot back along with Robin-chwan."

Zoro muttered a "mm-hm" while Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement.

"But how though? We all tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen." Chopper pointed out.

"Then we'll beat reason into him."

"But we all saw what happened when you tried to attack him Sanji. This "Gomu" person doesn't seem to hold back against us."

"Ahh that's too true Chopper," Usopp said while groaning. "Luffy already beat up powerful enemies and we weren't stronger than any of them."

"Oy, where's Nami?" Zoro asked as he opened an eye to find her. "Isn't she usually the one to make the plans when those two aren't here?"

"Speaking of missing people, where is Franky and Brook?" Chopper asked. When no one answered, he freaked out.

"Eyah! Franky and Brook are missing too!" Chopper yelled.

"Shimata, how can this day go any wrong?" Sanji asked to himself.

"Eyah!"

"Shut it Chopper we heard you the first time."

"That wasn't me."

"Eyah!"

The second time the scream erupted, everyone looked towards the infirmary. Couple that with Nami missing and a stranger on the ship and everyone soon figured out what was happening in there.

Chopper was the first to react, running towards his infirmary with the rest of the crew behind him. Chopper opened the door to find fresh blood on the floor and the smell of it in the air. When he looked up, he saw the strange kid in Nami's clutches. Bumps and bruises were apparent on his head and torso. His eyes were in swirls and blood was flowing out of his nose and mouth.

"NAMI! What are you doing?" Chopper yelled.

Nami didn't listen to him as she continued to punch the kid repeatedly in the head and chest.

"What did you do to them? What did you do to my captain?"

* * *

The Marines were never ones for elaborate decorations. Order and uniformity was the way to go. But when one goes into the base by Heaven's Mountain, they can tell it was anything but. Gold and ivory decorated the halls and doors. Expensive jewels were encrusted on the walls and the floors were made of marble.

The entire building was tall, four stories to be exact and it sits right next to the mountain. The base went from the ground all the way to the top of one of the smaller peaks of the mountain. Several ramping staircases led from the small poor town farther down to the beach to the base's front gate.

Truly, this base is barely controlled by Marine HQ.

"Order! Order!"

One of the main rooms in the base was a meeting room for the leaders of the base, located on the top of the base. More specifically, the former Vice-Admiral and the base's other commanding officers.

"Order! Order!"

"Enough already damn it!"

"Oh, okay then."

The room was fairly large and was relatively simple. The only main feature was a long meeting table. Except this one was made of silver and platinum and sparkled brightly in all its glory. Several seats were beside the table and were equally ornate.

Sitting at the end of the table was a man in a white hooded robe. The hood shadowed his head and face while brown shoes covered his feet. The chair he was sitting on had a small pair of wings on its back. To his right sat a woman with her feet on the table. A zip up black jacket and black pants made up her attire. Brown sandals cushioned her feet. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that somehow zigzagged and she had a loose bang that was also zigzagged. Coincidentally, she was also the one who made that outburst.

"Let's just get this meeting over with. I hate all this light and shininess in this fucking base. Why in the hell did HQ make you the architect of this building P.P? And why the hell did you put so many jewels and shit here?" The woman yelled across the table.

"How dare you call me that Linds! My title is Professor Platinum and I am to be called that. And for you information my design of this base would be 24 karats* more than what you can create." Professor Platinum yelled back. She was dressed in an appropriate scientist outfit with a white lab coat and box glasses but that is where her ordinary features end. Multiple gold and silver necklaces adorned her neck with some having various precious jewels in them. Her shoes were black with a diamond tip just above where her middle toe would be. And to top it off, literally, is a golden crown on top of her black hair, covered in platinum and rubies.

Linds was about to retaliate when a figure next to the professor suddenly slammed its fists onto the table, nearly cracking it.

"Good boy Midas. Mommy loves you very much." Platinum praised. Midas was a huge man with a stern face and short brown hair. He wore a white jacket and tan pants. His size nearly doubled a normal man's, making him very intimidating.

"Come, let me give you kiss." Platinum beckoned as she puckered her lips. She expected lips in return but what she didn't expect was for Midas to be walking away from her and walking into a wall by the door.

"You idiot!" Platinum said as she somehow made it to Midas' side and bonked him on the head. "I made created you to be my bodyguard and yet you still wander around like a mindless robot."

Laughter erupted from the table as Platinum turned to face a guffawing Linds.

"Shut it you!"

"But it's true, that thing is a mindless robot! Hahaha!"

"That's not true! He is the most advance robot ever made. He is anything but mindless."

"Will you two kindly shut it!"

The two women stopped their bickering as the robed man shouted.

"I would like to start this meeting anytime now."

"What meeting?" Linds said. "It's only the three of us here. Feng is out gambling somewhere in the town, GoGo is somewhere in the base trying to find men and Sheila is…"

"Right here!"

The doors were kicked open as the plasma captain entered. She didn't pay attention to the other women and instead rushed over to the man's side.

"Stolz-sama! We have a situation on the island."

Stolz's eyes widened a bit underneath his hood. "Don't tell me that brat escaped again."

Sheila gulped a bit before answering. "Yes, he did."

"God Damn It!" Stolz yelled out again. "That's the fourth time already."

The women stepped back a bit as Stolz let out his verbal fury. Sheila waited a bit before deciding to tell him the other bad news.

"I'm afraid that is not all sir."

"Speak then."

"The Mugiwara Pirates have docked on this island. They might pose a threat."

* * *

Well the Marines have been introduced and "Gomu" and "Hana" have run off. What does this strange kid have to do with Luffy's and Robin's strange behavior? What will happen to Brook and Franky?

Sorry about the long absence. Had a lot to do this last year. I know it's too much to ask since many of you don't bother to PM or review but give me some feedback on this story. I tried to study Oda's style of story and character creation and I think I got some of it down. I tried using other languages and original character designs. Review or PM telling me if I'm doing a good job or a crappy job at this story. Give me constructive criticism and ideas for stuff like Devil Fruits and/or plot developments.

*For those of you who don't know, a karat is a measure of the purity of gold. 24 karats is the highest measurement with it meaning 99.9% gold, meaning that Platinum's insult meant her design is 100% better than Linds'.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

My heart goes out to all those poor souls in Japan.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Please! Please stop hurting me miss!"

"Not until you tell me just WHAT you did to my captain and friend!"

Nami still had her grip on the Devil child but Usopp and Chopper were pulling her away and Zoro and Sanji were doing the same to the child.

"Please Nami!" Chopper said. "If you don't let go he can't tell us anything."

"Yeah listen to Chopper Nami," said Usopp, his breath labored from straining to pull Nami away from the boy. How she had such monstrous strength was beyond anyone's knowledge.

Nami grunted in annoyance and reluctantly let go. Her sudden release sent the three men flying into the wall and made a big hole.

Usopp and Chopper let go of Nami's body immediately and sighed in relief. Nami quietly waited, her bangs falling over her eyes and blacking out her upper face.

"Damn it Nami," Zoro exclaimed as he crawled out of the hole. He used one hand to brush the splintered wood off his body and his other to hold onto the boy's collar. Sanji muttered something about the sake of love as he walked behind Zoro.

"Let him down," Nami said simply, yet murderously. Zoro reeled back as he felt Nami's aura and quickly threw the boy in front of her. The boy quickly sat up and looked up at Nami, frightened beyond belief.

"Now," said Nami. "You tell me what I want and if I hear even a smidgen of lies in there, you'll be nothing but ash by the time I'm done with you. Understand?"

The boy quickly nodded. "O-okay. W-w-what do you want to know miss?"

"Well how about your name for starters," Usopp blurted from Nami's side. Nami slightly tilted her head and glanced at Usopp. Before Usopp's next breath was exhaled, Nami punched him straight into the wooden wall, making an imprint of his body there. The shock knocked most of Chopper's equipment onto the floor and said doctor scrambled to pull Usopp out of the wall and give him aid.

"Yeah, your name," Nami demanded. By now the boy looked even more terrified and Sanji and Zoro decided to silently tip toe around the two and behind Nami.

Gulping audibly, the boy shakily replied, "M-my name is *Kuukoku. Most of the people call me Kuu though and the Marines call me the Devil Kid"

"How did you meet Robin, Luffy, and Chopper Kuu?"

"I-I was being attacked by Marines and was shot but then they came and saved me and brought me here."

Nami narrowed her obscured eyes. "And did you do anything to them?"

"N-nothing I swear! I think I was only carried here by one of them and I was unconscious at the time."

"Nami I already told you all this. Kuu had nothing to do with Luffy and Robin's sudden change. All that happened was Luffy carried Kuu back and that's it."

Nami let Chopper's words sink in for a few moments before falling down to her knees. Everyone, including the now revived Usopp, were shocked to find Nami sobbing into her hands, the tears falling to the floor.

"It doesn't make any sense," Nami cried. "Why would they just, leave us like that? We've done nothing wrong. Luffy! Robin! Why?"

Sanji made a move to consol Nami but Zoro blocked him and shook his head. Sanji glared at the swordsman but made no move to push forward to Nami. Chopper was on the verge of tears as well and Usopp not far behind.

Kuu solemnly watched Nami cry, not knowing what to do.

'I feel so bad for these people. Though they are pirates they don't deserve losing their nakama. I wonder why Luffy and that woman left these guys though. He seemed cool and friendly earlier, why would he suddenly-wait, Luffy carried me here?'

"Wait a minute."

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Kuu save Nami who was still weeping on the floor.

"Chopper," Kuu said as he turned to the doctor. "You said Luffy carried me back here? As in holding onto me and such?"

"Um yeah. He gave you a piggy back ride as we returned."

Kuu groaned and slapped his head. "Oh goodness, I-I have something to tell you guys. Gosh this is all my fault."

Nami suddenly stopped weeping and glared at the boy with teary eyes.

"So it was your fault. You did something to Luffy and Robin to make them leave us."

Kuu waved his hands in front of him. "No, no I didn't do it intentionally but I do know what happened to them. Just, just let me start at the beginning and once I'm done you'll understand everything."

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere in town)

Since Gomu and Hana left the Thousand Sunny, they have been running all over the town looking for ways to amuse themselves. Running through houses, racing across rooftops, using their powers to pull pranks on the unsuspecting natives, they done it all and now night had come. Though both had pockets of energy left, they decided to rest for a while at the docks at the opposite end of the island. Currently, Gomu and Hana are sitting on an old bench overlooking the ocean. Hana was sitting on Gomu's lap and leaning back on his chest and the man himself had his arms securely around her stomach.

"Ugh, what a fun day eh Gomu?" Hana yawned.

"Ha ha, it sure was. Being trapped in that world for so long makes you miss all the excitement and fun out here," Gomu replied. Turning his head around, he spied a lonely man sitting on the sand and idly gazing out at the ocean.

Gomu nudged Hana out of her yawning. "Psst, watch this."

Hana silently giggled as Gomu grabbed his head and threw is behind the man, his neck stretching thanks to his power. He intentionally threw his head a bit too far behind the man so as to not make any noise and had to use his chin to crawl towards the man's side. Once he started crawling Hana burst out into a fit of giggles and she saw her poor friend grunt and crawl.

Once he got there, Gomu started his prank.

"You okay big guy?"

The man grunted and kept his eyes on the ocean.

"Ehh, fine I guess. You sound different from the people here, you just docked here?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago in fact. My crew decided to explore the town a bit before we called it a night. Anything worth mentioning about this town?"

"Nothing you haven't heard about. Marine HQ by the peak, Seastone mines by the mountain's edge, town poor as hell, been the same for years. If you want to have some fun head east of here a bit, there you'll find a few inns with booze, food, and gambling. Pirates and bounty hunters hang around there too if you're looking for a fight."

Gomu smirked. He knew where to take Hana for the night now.

"Thanks man. I'll see you around then."

The man started to turn to say farewell to his new friend. "Yeah, see you ar-Holy crap!"

The man nearly fainted as he saw Gomu's head on the sand before actually fainting as the head started to fly back to its body.

Hana finally stopped her giggling fit as Gomu's head went back to place and he brushed the sand off his chin and neck.

"So, what'd you and the poor sap talk about?"

"Told me about this area not too far from here. Has inns, food, and even pirates to have fun with."

"Wow, sounds like a night's work of fun then."

Gomu was about to agree before his stomach beat him with a low grumbling. Hana giggled and pinched his cheek before hers did the same.

"Eh heh heh." Both nervously chuckled.

"Maybe we should hurry then."

"Agreed."

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere in the Marine HQ)

"Mugiwara Pirates?" Linds asked. "Who are they?"

Platinum gave the woman a skeptical look. "You don't know who Mugiwara Luffy and his crew are? You must either be very stupid, which I'm assuming, or you've drunk your self to the point of retardation. You're a pitiful excuse of a Marine"

Linds growled. "Hey, it never was my choice to be here. My damn father forced me into the Marines, I have no choice in the matter. Besides, what's so special about these pirates anyway?"

"They've defeated two Shichibukais, attacked the kingdom of Alabasta, destroyed dozens of Marine ships, defeated numerous well known pirates, infiltrated Enies Lobby, and survived a Buster Call," Sheila recited off the top of her head.

Linds' eyes widened a bit before she sighed deeply. She took her feet off the table and got up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Linds? This meeting hasn't been adjourned," Stolz exclaimed.

"Off to the main floor, I need a drink. Don't wait up."

"You can't say that to Stolz-sama. Get your zigzagged ass back in here," Platinum said while glaring.

By now Linds had already left the meeting room and slammed the door behind her. All that was heard from the outside was a faint "Whatever Miss Piss."

That got the professor angry enough to scream but Midas appeared behind her and tried to give her a decent massage to cool her down. Platinum sighed in relief as she let Midas work his robotic fingers.

"Returning to the matters at hand," Stolz started while glancing at Sheila. "Have the Mugiwaras caused any disturbances on the island?"

Sheila audibly gulped. "W-well Patrol #14 encountered "Cyborg" Franky and "Dead Bones" Brook near the town. I was accompanying them and managed to capture them. They are currently in the base's containment cell as we speak."

Stolz nodded in acknowledgment. "And anything else?"

"We also have reports that the Devil Kid escaped with umm, Mugiwara no Luffy."

Stolz's eyes widened at the news and he slammed his fists down onto the table, smashing its legs and dropping the surface to the floor. Platinum was brought out of her daze and yelped as the table fell. Midas, seeing the table fall, rushed to prop one end up in an effort to return it to its original position, which lead to Platinum punching it in the head again.

"That damn kid escaped again, because of some damn rookie pirate!" Stolz yelled.

Sheila, Platinum, and Midas all ran out the room for fear of facing Stolz's wrath. They quickly slammed the door shut behind them and ran down the shimmering hall.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Usopp was pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have some weird ability where if you touch a Devil Fruit user their personality and thoughts and you have no idea why or how you got this ability."

Kuu nodded. "Yep, that's how it is with me. That's also the reason why the Marines called me the Devil Kid. They had one of those guys who could change into an animal and he was chasing me one day and cornered me. He grabbed my arm and I tried to escape but he was too strong. After a while he let go and just fell asleep right then and there. I hid nearby and when he woke up it was like he became feral and crazy, snorting and yelling at everyone. The Marines were forced to kill him."

"And that didn't happen to anyone else?" Sanji asked.

Kuu shook his head. "Nope, everyone else stays the same after they touch me."

"Well what about Chopper?"

Chopper's head perked up at the mentioning of his name. "Hmm? What about me?"

Sanji took a drag out of his cigarette before continuing. "Well if Kuu can change a Devil Fruit user's mentality, why didn't you change when you were patching him up?"

Chopper shrugged while Usopp was rubbing his chin in thought. "Yeah, good point Sanji."

"Well are you human Chopper?" Kuu asked.

Chopper shook his head. "No, I was originally a reindeer who ate the Hito-Hito No Mi. You think that's why your ability had no effect on me?"

Kuu nodded. "I suppose. It's the most likely reason. If animal Devil Fruit users become crazy if I touch them, then I suppose when I touch your Devil Fruit you stay the same since you're pretty human already."

Zoro and Nami were quiet during the entire talk. Both were thinking about how to get Luffy and Robin back to normal. The explanation from Kuu gave a lot of insight onto their current situation.

'I've seen a bunch of things that I thought were impossible ever since I've joined Luffy, but a kid who could manipulate Devil Fruit users? That takes the crazy cake.' Zoro thought.

Nami was thinking to the same degree as Zoro until both realized a solution.

"That's it!"

Nami and Zoro's exclamation surprised the others in the room.

"What do you mean you two?" Usopp asked.

"If Kuu can change Luffy and Robin into whatever the hell they called themselves, he should be able to turn them back." Zoro said as he stood up.

"Really?" Chopper and Usopp said while looking at Kuu expectantly. Kuu replied with a shrug.

"I don't really know if I can. I've never really controlled my powers so there's no telling-AHH!"

Kuu yelped as Nami picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He nearly wet himself when he glanced into Nami's dark, devilish eyes.

"I don't care what you think brat. You caused all this and you're going to fix it. I don't care if I have to push your dead, broken body into Luffy and Robin to change them back you're coming along. Got it?" She said darkly.

Kuu gulped and nodded. "B-but you don't even know where they are. You don't even have a plan."

Zoro chuckled as he made his way out of room. "If that Gomu guy has even an ounce of Luffy still in him, it won't be hard to find them. And as for the plan, we'll just make one up along the way."

Normally Usopp would put on his scaredycat routine but since it was Luffy and Robin they were talking about, he swallowed his fear and agreed and made his way out too. Chopper followed in suit and changed into his Walk Point.

"Kuu, since you might have trouble keeping up just hop on me as we search the town."

Kuu nodded and once Nami let him go he ran out to meet up with Chopper on the Sunny's grass.

Nami was still standing by herself in the room with Sanji leaning on the wall.

"We'll get them back Nami-swan, I swear it." Sanji said, trying to calm the navigator.

"…"

Sanji blew a puff of smoke and decided to not bother Nami anymore, well not until they get Luffy and Robin back safely.

Once everyone was out on the Sunny's deck, they descended down onto the docks and made a beeline towards the town, hoping to find any sign of the two Devil Fruit users.

* * *

Meanwhile Gomu and Hana had just found the little sweet spot of the town the man had mentioned to Gomu earlier. It was a decent sized place with dim lights and a few shabby hotels, bars, and shacks. Several shady and gruff men were either conversing or fighting with each other. The smell of liquor, sweat, and smoke was in the air.

"What a broken place. I wonder if most people and places are this disgusting and dirty elsewhere," Hana said as she looked around, feeling uncomfortable.

"Heh, I think it adds character to the place." Gomu retorted. Hana sighed and rolled her eyes.

Both were now pretty hungry from the day's activities so they went into one of the bars. Inside was no better than the outside. A bartender was cleaning mugs behind the counter and several men were strewn around the place. Gomu and Hana sat on the counter stools and Gomu called the bartender over.

"Anything to eat here?" Gomu asked, his stomach rolling around in hunger.

"We have…"

"You know what? Never mind, just get us a large helping of everything you have."

The bartender looked confused at Gomu's request but went into another room. A few moments later he and a few others came out with a large helping of assorted foods for the two.

Once the first dishes hit the counter Gomue immediately started eating all the food his hands could grab, looking just like Luffy. Hana however did the opposite of what Robin would usually do in that she started eat just like Luffy. Like a body swapped Jewelry Bonney, Hana started to eat barbarically as well, sometimes even fighting for choice pieces with Gomu. Her rate matched Gomu's and it seemed like she too had a chasm for a stomach like Luffy.

The other inhabitants of the bar all watched in shock and awe as the two continued to eat all the food that came down the line of the counter. The two ate everything from steaks to salads to pasta without pause.

Before the two could finish their feast the doors of the bar swung open and a band of pirates came in. Though they two were shocked by the spectacle in front of them, one of the men noticed the straw hat that was still around Gomu's neck.

"Oy, isn't that Mugiwara no Luffy?" The man cried out.

Everyone except Gomu and Hana reeled away from them in horror as they realized. Some men started to whimper while a few cocky ones had evil smirks on their faces, ideas of collecting Luffy's bounty on their minds.

Before Gomu and Hana realized what was going on, the pirates behind Gomu grabbed him by the vest and threw him outside of the bar and raced after him. Many of the other pirates left the bar too while some stayed, their eyes scanning Hana's voluptuous body. Hana was still oblivious to everything and grabbed a turkey leg and bit a large chunk out of it.

Outside Gomu rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Ugh, what happened?'

"Get him men!" Gomu opened his eyes and saw a group of pirates armed with swords and other assorted weapons charging at him.

"The bounty's mine!" The one closest to Gomu yelled as he swung his sword down, ready to cut Gomu.

Gomu rolled to the side and quickly stood up. "Oy, I don't want to fight you guys. You mind if I go back to eating?"

The pirates didn't listen and kept charging at Gomu and barraged him with attacks of all kinds. Gomu dodged each attack with finesse and finally jumped to the side and back at the bar's entrance. He opened the bar doors and yelled inside.

"Hey Hana! Mind helping me out- Oh man."

Gomu jumped back a bit as an unconscious man flew out of the bar and landed in front of the mass of pirates. All the men looked towards the bar to find Hana walking out of it looking rather pissed off.

Gomu smiled seeing that Hana was unharmed. "You okay there Hana?"

"No, damned man tried to grope me while I was eating." Hana replied as she walked towards Gomu and stood by his side.

"Well it's your fault for looking so sexy all the time." Gomu retaliated.

By now the pirates had regained their senses and charged at the two again. Gomu and Hana both smirked and readied themselves for a fight.

The remaining Straw Hats were still scouring the town for Gomu and Hana to no avail. It was deep into the night already and most of the townspeople have left the streets. Everywhere they looked they couldn't find a trace of the two.

"It's no use," panted Usopp. "They're nowhere to be found."

"We can't give up, not when we're already this far." Sanji said.

"Chopper can you smell either of them?" Nami asked, her mood drastically improved now.

"Sorry Nami, but I can't get a scent of them anywhere around here."

Kuu was still riding on Chopper's back and was looking meek. It was entirely his fault for these people to be in such a bind. He would be useless to them if they couldn't find either Gomu or Hana.

Looking up at the night sky, he silently thought about where they could be. While looking up, he suddenly noticed that some of the stars where disappearing and reappearing, covered by plumes of dust.

"Hey guys! Look!" Kuu pointed at the dust and the crew started to follow it to the source, everyone knowing that it just had to be Gomu/Luffy.

* * *

Near the battle was a small gambling shack that was still untouched by the fight. Inside was a single table with four stools around it with four men sitting on them. Three looked like rough, shady seamen while the last had on typical Marine Captain attire and a cigar in his mouth.

"Your move man."

"I know. I'm just thinking right now."

"Just play a tile, you're going to lose anyway."

"Ha! You say that now."

"Just go for Kami's sake."

The man on the Marine's left threw down a tile with a Chinese character on it in red. The Marine smiled, grabbed the tile, added it to his own tiles, and showed the others his tiles.

"Read them and weep guys. The three big ones with a triple Xi, triple Dong, and a Bei pair*."

"Son of a bitch!"

"God damn it! That's like what? Four thousand Belli?"

The three men grumbled while giving the Marine his money while the he himself was laughing.

"One more round for the night guys?"

The men shrugged and they proceeded to scramble the tiles around. Before they could start a new round though a pirate burst through the wall and landed on the table.

The three men nearly crapped themselves and fell down to the floor. The Marine looked pissed though.

"What the hell was that?" One man asked.

His reply was several more bodies flying into the shack. The wall was so damaged that it started to crumble and the shack as well. The men scrambled to escape in time while the Marine simply walked out the front door.

Spitting his spent cigar onto the ground, he brought a fresh one to his mouth and lit it with his lighter.

"I'm going to kill whoever just threw off my winning streak."

Nearby Gomu and Hana had nearly fought off all the charging pirates. By now some had chosen to leave for their ships but a large majority still remained, persistent in their attempts to kill the legendary Luffy.

One pirate swung madly at Gomu but the rubber man ducked under the swings and came up with an uppercut to the man's jaw, throwing the man away. Three more came in behind him to which Gomu responded with a rolling tackle that smacked the men away.

A majority of the pirates charged Gomu but some went after Hana. One pirate charge headlong at her and she ducked and swept his feet with a spinning sweep kick. Once he was in the air, she raised her heel into the air and brought it down hard onto his stomach. The man nearly vomited at the force of the kick and was rendered unconscious a few moments later.

Gomu was starting to tire now and he didn't want to use his powers for fear of getting more attraction. But when a large mass of pirates rushed at him again he considered it.

"Tch, I really didn't want to do this, but if you guys keep coming you leave me with no choice."

He took a deep breath and was about to unleash a fury of attacks when the pirates were suddenly blown aside. Gomu and Hana looked on as a Marine Captain slowly walked out of the darkness and into the battle zone in front of the bar.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mugiwara no Luffy." The Marin Captain said. He blew a puff of smoke out as he surveyed the carnage around him. "I see you've met the scum of the island."

"I don't know what is up with you people. I'm not this 'Luffy' person and Hana is no 'Robin'".

"Hmm? Nico Robin is here?" The Marine Captain glanced around and saw Hana walk up next to Gomu.

"Who are you mister?" Hana asked.

The Marine Captain laughed at her politeness. "So decorous even in the midst of danger. How weird of you."

Gomu narrowed his eyes. "We aren't Luffy or Robin. Get it straight."

"You must've drank a bit too much tonight or got hit really hard on the head."

"Umm, no. I'm perfectly fine. It's you people who are weird."

"Well, say what you will. That won't stop me from capturing you two for Stolz-san."

Gomu and Hana tensed the mention of capturing. The Marine Captain cracked his knuckles in preparation for the inevitable battle.

"If you plan on fighting us, at least be courteous enough to tell us a name," Hana said.

"Marine Captain Feng. That's all you'll need to know for now you two."

"LUFFY! ROBIN!"

The three turned around to find the remaining Straw Hats plus Kuu running towards them. Gomu sighed and turned to Hana.

"Take care of those guys please. I'll take on Feng."

"You sure Gomu?"

"Yeah, just get rid of those guys. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Hana nodded and ran to face the crew while Gomu turned his attention back to Feng.

"Now, where were we? Ahh yes me defeating you."

"Humph, you think you can beat my Mahjong Kempo*?"

Gomu smirked. "Well, let's find out."

* * *

As Gomu and Feng started their fight, Hana had approached Zoro and the others and they were trying to talk sense into her.

"Robin don't you remember us at all?" Usopp asked as he caught his breath.

Hana crossed her arms. "If I did I would recognize you all. For the last time I'm Hana and he's Gomu. If you leave us alone from no on I promise we won't hurt you."

"Hurt us?" Zoro asked as he put his hand on his swords. "I don't think so Robin."

Chopper grabbed Zoro's arm and tried to pull it away from the swords. "Zoro! Don't tell me you actually want to fight her."

"If she gives us too much trouble, then we'll have no choice but to."

"Tch! Don't you dare harm even a strand of Robin-chan's hair," Sanji warned. "Let me go and talk to her, maybe I can get her to desist."

Sanji slowly walked up to Hana and fixed his tie. "Now then my Robin-chan. Let's just calm down and if you come with us we can-"

Before Sanji could finish he was sent flying into a small shack by the means of Hana's fist and knocked unconscious.

Everyone, even Zoro had their jaw dropped as they saw the power in Hana's fist. If Nami's punches could bring the men into near unconsciousness, who knows what Hana could do?

"I warned you." That's all Hana said before she charged straight into the group.

"Uhhh, I'm not much for fighting so I'll be over there," Kuu said and jumped off Chopper to hide behind some rubble.

"Remember guys, try not to hurt Robin too badly," Usopp said. Zoro grunted in acknowledgment and Chopper and Nami nodded.

Hana first aimed for Usopp with kick to his midsection, which he barely dodged while screaming at Hana to stop. Zoro stepped in and tried to grab her arm in an attempt to retrain her but she jumped back, right in front of Nami. Nami had her Perfect Clima-Tact out and was poised to slam it into Hana's head in order to knock her unconscious but Hana noticed and turned to grab the staff. Nami yelped as Hana threw her and the weapon to the side.

"Nami!" Chopper ran towards Nami to see if she was okay and was happy to see she was fine. Hana took this chance to charge at Chopper.

Chopper took a few steps back as he saw Hana charge. "I-I don't want to hurt you Robin. But I don't want you to hurt me either."

Hana didn't listen and her fist connected to Chopper's stomach, sending him flying away and landing several yards away.

Zoro tried again to seize Hana's arm and did but she grabbed his other arm and swung him to the ground. Zoro grunted in annoyance but that quickly turned into a groan of pain as Hana let go of his arm and punched his collar.

'Gah! What power and from Robin of all people. Has she always been so skilled in close combat?' Zoro was brought out of his thoughts when Hana brought her foot between them and kicked Zoro away and into a shack.

Hana glanced around to find anyone else that might fight her and saw Nami getting up from the dirt.

"This is almost too easy," Hana mused.

"Nemuri Boshi! (Sleep Star)"

Hana turned to the sound of Usopp's attack to find a small pink pellet flying towards her. She quickly sidestepped and let the pellet harmlessly explode behind her, a small puff of pink smoke exploding out.

"Shimata! She's a lot faster than Robin was." Usopp readied another Nemuri Boshi in his Kabuto but found Hana suddenly appearing right in front of him. He froze and whimpered as she drew her leg to kick him to the side, the force hurtling him to where Kuu was hiding.

Kuu rushed to Usopp's side and found the man barely conscious.

"Oy, are you okay Usopp?"

Usopp shakily sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ite that really hurt. Was Robin always so strong?"

"You guy's are getting beat up out there. You have a plan to knock her out so I can use my ability?"

Usopp quickly tried to think of an idea as he watched Chopper and Nami unsuccessfully fight Hana who looked perfectly fine. Chopper got thrown to the side and Nami was kicked in the abdomen and sent skidding across the dirt.

'She's too strong and fast for us to distract and she can dodge my attacks. Just how in the world can we get Kuu to get a hold of Robin? Wait! That's it.'

"Alright Kuu, I need you to listen to me and my plan."

* * *

Gomu's fight with Feng was nearly even. Between his rubber abilities and Feng's Kempo they were fairly even.

Gomu threw a punch that would've qualified as a Gomu Gomu no Pistol (except Gomu didn't yell out his attack) straight at Feng who easily sidestepped it.

"Tch, and here I thought the great Mugiwara no Luffy was nearly invincible to take down. Take this!" Feng ran straight towards Gomu who was still retracting back his arm.

"Bai Ban (White Board)*"

Feng thrusted his palms right into Gomu's chest and the resulting force of the blow threw Gomu back a few yards.

"Gah!" Gomu grunted before jumping back on his feet. He quickly let loose a Gomu Gomu no Muchi to which Feng merely jumped over with a smirk on his face. Gomu returned the smirk as he raised the stretched leg up and over Feng's head before delivering a Gomu Gomu no Ono. His foot landed on Feng's back and slammed him into the ground, a gust of dust flying from the crater.

"Heh, had enough yet?"

Gomu waited for the dust to clear but found Feng gone. He tensed and readied himself for any upcoming attacks. His eyes darted around, searching for any sign of the Captain.

"Shir San Yao (Thirteen Ones)*."

Feng emerged behind Gomu, grabbed his head, and slammed it into the ground."

"Yi."

Gomu barely pulled his head out of the dirt before Feng's knee connected to his jaw and sent him flying into the air.

"Ar."

Feng jumped into the air and aimed straight for Gomu who was still cringing. Feng started to spin forward until he became a blurry white wheel and readied himself to land his feet into Gomu's stomach.

"San."

Gomu opened his eyes and saw the white mass flying towards him and was ready for him. Just before Feng's feet could land Gomu grabbed his legs and stopped the spinning.

"Enough of this."

"Ah shit."

Gomu spun horizontally and threw Feng's captive body down to the ground. Feng landed on his back with a grunt of pain but before he could get up Gomu was in front of him with his right foot stretching behind him.

"Take this!"

"Ugh, wha?"

Feng sat up just in time to receive a flying foot into his face. The force blew his body straight through the air like an arrow and into the bar, blowing a hole in the it.

Gomu sighed in relief and dusted himself off.

"Well, that's one problem gone, now to see if Hana's okay."

* * *

Hana was doing fine in her fight with the Straw Hats. With lethality out the window, the remaining crewmembers couldn't really fight Hana effectively.

Hana yawned as she dodged Chopper's attempt to grab her in his Heavy Point. "This is so pointless. If you guy's aren't going to fight me properly just leave and save yourselves from more humiliation."

"Never, we're going to snap you out of this Robin," Chopper said as he charged again. "We won't stop until we get you back."

Hana responded to Chopper's threat by smacking her fist into her palm. "Fine then, I'll just have to use my power to make you realize it's useless."

Hana waited until Chopper was in range and she cocked her arm back, ready to annihilate him until she heard Nami's voice behind her.

"Thunder Charge! Swing Arm!"

Nami came up behind Hana with her spinning Perfect Clim-Tact ready to shock Hana into submitting.

"Hmm, finally someone who isn't afraid to actually fight."

"Nami! What are you doing? The plan was to not hurt Robin" Chopper yelled.

"I don't care. We don't have any other choice." Nami retorted, her emotions in full force. The sight of Robin and Luffy hugging each other lovingly was still etched in her mind. Her anger skyrocketed and she had no qualms about hitting Robin anymore. Besides, it'll make restraining her a lot easier.

Zoro had now emerged from the shack he was kicked into and saw Nami charge Robin. He grunted in annoyance and chased after her, saying the same thing Chopper said.

Hana tensed as she saw herself slowly become surrounded by three crewmembers.

"If you think surrounding me will help you win, you're sadly mistaken."

"Now!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Usopp who had his Kabuto ready to fire.

"Kemuri Boshi (Smoke Star)!"

Usopp let his hand go and let three small gray pellets fly into the ground around Hana where they exploded into large white smoke, enveloping the entire area.

"Guys! Get out of there!" Usopp yelled. He turned to Kuu with a nod and Kuu nodded back and then rushed into the smoke.

Zoro, Chopper, and Nami stumbled out of the smoke while coughing.

"What the hell Usopp?" Nami yelled. "We almost had her."

"Man I hope this works. Be careful Kuu!"

"Kuu? He ran in there?" Chopper asked, scared for Kuu's safety.

"Matte, I see something." Zoro said.

As the smoke started to dissipate, the silhouettes of Kuu and Hana could be told. And when the smoke was all gone, Zoro and the rest saw Kuu on Hana's back with his arms securely linked around her neck.

"GUYS! I NEED HELP!"

"Get off of me you brat!"

Hana reached her arms around Kuu's head and tried to pull him off. He held on as tight as he could but Hana then sprouted arms across her back to help her and now Kuu could barely keep his grip.

Chopper and Zoro quickly rushed over to Kuu and grabbed Hana's original arms and pulled them off of Kuu. Usopp went behind Hana and tried his best to pull the other arms off of Kuu. But Hana kept growing more hands to try to pull Kuu off to the point where the sprouted arms where growing more arms and hands.

"Why isn't she trying to throw us off?" Chopper asked to no one in particular.

Zoro struggled with Hana's flailing arm before replying, "It must be Kuu. His touch must be doing something to Robin's mind."

Indeed Kuu's touching of Hana was practically killing her mind right now. Fluxes of information, memories, pain, and voices rushed through her mind. Her brain was pulsing in pain and her heart was starting to pump irregularly.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop the pain!" Hana yelled as she slowly began to lose power in her arms to the point where Zoro and Chopper didn't even need to hold them back anymore. On Usopp's front the sprouted arms and hands began to stop pulling Kuu and start to disappear.

"Is it working?" Kuu asked. He was pushed off of Hana when she suddenly fell to the ground. She was groaning and was breathing irregularly. Her hands were twitching and her eyes were closed shut from pain.

"Make it stop." Hana groaned softly. "Please…Gomu."

Hana dove into unconsciousness after speaking Gomu's name.

"Is she okay Chopper?" Nami asked. Even if she didn't like the idea of Robin and Luffy together, she still cared for Robin like a sister.

"Yeah," Chopper answered as he checked her body. "She's just unconscious now."

Everyone blew a sigh of relief at the reindeer's answer.

"I never knew Robin was so powerful," Usopp said. "And she was fighting all Luffy and Sanji-like.

"Speaking of Luffy," Zoro said as he watched a figure running in the darkness. "Here he is."

"HANA!"

Everyone looked up to see Gomu sprinting right at them with rage in his eyes.

"What did you do to my Hana?"

"Eyah! He looks really angry." Chopper yelped.

"Get ready," Zoro said as he brought his three swords. "If we have to fight Luffy, we'll have to go all out."

Usopp gulped in fear and brought his shaking hand to his ammo bag to find the proper Boshis. Kuu started to make his way back to his original hiding spot.

Nami was the only one not inflicted by fear or tenseness. She gripped her Clima-Tact so hard she could swear she was leaving an impression of her hand in it. Her eyes were cast down onto the ground in rage and her body was trembling from anger.

'My Hana? MY HANA?'

Once Gomu was in range he let loose a Gomu Gomu no Pistol right into the center of the crewmembers. Everyone except Nami jumped away but luckily the attack went right past the redhead, leaving her unscathed.

"My Hana?" mumbled Nami. "My Robin?"

Gomu looked confused at Nami's rambling but cocked his fist back to fire another Pistol at Nami.

"Nami! Get out of there!" Chopper and Usopp yelled.

"My Robin?" Nami repeated, this time louder.

Gomu, while still running towards her, let loose a Pistol straight at Nami.

"YOU JERKISH BAKA!"

Nami narrowly sidestepped the attack and charged straight towards Gomu who had looked totally shocked at Nami's evasion.

"YOU FUCKING JERK!" Nami let go of her Clima-Tact, raised her fist, and slammed it right into Gomu's temple.

The force of the hit was so strong, even Kuu from his hiding spot could feel the shockwave hit the wood he was hiding behind.

Needless to say, Gomu fell flat on his back, an astronomically large bump on his head with two swirling eyes to match.

"KUU!"

Kuu immediately ran to Gomu's body and grabbed the sides of his head. Nami was still trembling in rage and the aura she exerted scared even Zoro who offered to drag Sanji's body out of the rubble.

"A-are you okay Nami?" Usopp asked in a scared voice. Chopper was hiding behind his legs.

"Yeah," Nami breathed. "I'm okay."

"Umm, I got Sanji out." Zoro said as he was carrying the blonde cook on his shoulder.

Chopper ran over to Hana's body and picked it up in his Heavy Point. "I've got Robin."

"Let's get back to the ship then and wait for these two to wake up."

"What about Brook and Franky?"

"Those two idiots can wait, it's Luffy and Robin that's more important right now. We'll find Franky and Brook later."

After a few more seconds Kuu decided he held on to Gomu long enough from the signs of torment on his face and let go. Usopp grabbed Gomu's body and followed Nami's lead back to the ship.

* * *

*Mahjong is a gambling game very popular in the Far East in countries such as China, Taiwan, and Japan. It uses large tiles instead of cards and it's been known to be called the Poker of Asia.

*Bai Ban (White Board)- Mandarin (Chinese) for one of the tiles used in Mahjong that is, no surprise, a white board)

*Shir San Yao (Thirteen Ones)- Mandarin for a way to win Mahjong that includes having one of the direction and special tiles and having the first and ninth numbered tile for the three types of numbered sets in the game (It's really hard to explain so if you can, search it up).

The three following things Feng says are the words "one", "two", and "three" in Mandarin.

Sorry for the wait. Hope to still have readers after all this time.


End file.
